A magnetic mount for an electronic device such as a smart phone, cellular phone, mobile phone, tablet computing device, etc. has been introduced. A mobile phone mount has magnetically attractable members, one of which is installed in a case and the other of which is installed in a support. The support supports the case so that the case stands or the support can be mounted on an air vent of a vehicle. Such magnetic mount for electronic devices is disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15,359,465, filed on Nov. 22, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The magnetically attractable members are usually a metal plate and a magnet, and the metal plate is attached to an electronic device or a case.
However, such metal plate may impede or prevent wireless charging of a cell phone because the metal plate blocks electromagnetic field for wireless charging. Wireless charging uses an electromagnetic field to transfer energy between two objects through electromagnetic induction, and FIG. 5A illustrates how it works using the transmitter coil and the receiver circuit. Since the metal plate blocks the electromagnetic field, it substantially impedes or prevents wireless charging of an electronic device.
This invention is directed to solve this problem.